


Hugs

by Ellsey



Series: A Drabble A Day 2021 [21]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alya is a lucky girl, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28990698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellsey/pseuds/Ellsey
Summary: Alya loves her family
Series: A Drabble A Day 2021 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087433
Kudos: 9





	Hugs

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble a Day for Jan 21

Alya loved her family. She had her mum and da, and they always took care of her. Her other family though, they were even more fun. Some of them had very important jobs and some of them had special powers and some of them even went to space! They all had amazing stories to tell too.

The best part about them was their hugs though. She got so many hugs when they visited. There were bear hugs and fast hugs and even hugs that tickled a bit.

Yes, Alya loved her family and couldn’t wait for them to visit again.


End file.
